k41fandomcom-20200214-history
The Spaghetti Robbery
The Spaghetti Robbery is the 4th blooper that K41 made. It was released on July 9, 2017. Plot: Mario accidentally deposited his spaghetti at the bank, so he and K41 plot to undergo a heist to get it back. Events: The blooper opens with Mario inside the bank asking the teller if he can deposit some spaghetti. The teller tells him that they do not accept spaghetti as currency. Mario then gets pissed and attacks the teller. Mario leaves the bank, and then K41 comes out of the neighboring Lego store. As soon as Mario sees him, Mario tells him that they have to go rob a bank. K41 is surprised by this, and asks Mario if he really has to do this. He tries to get out of it by mentioning that there is a spaghetti restaurant next to the Lego store, but Mario says that that spaghetti was his special 2:30 spaghetti. K41 reluctantly agrees, and says he's only doing it because they are friends. The setting shifts to nighttime, and K41, Mario, and Steve are on top of the roof of the bank. Mario is about to explain the plan when K41 asks why Steve is here. Steve says he was enticed by Mario promising him $2.5 million. Mario explains the plan, which is for K41 to distract the guard while Mario breaks into the safe room, pushes it out of the window, and then the two escape on their getaway car. They then open the safe, take the spaghetti, and leave the safe behind and leave. Steve asks about him, as he wasn't mentioned in the plan, and Mario assures him that he is the bait, and that his job is to be at the scene of the crime when the police arrive and take the blame for the whole thing. The plan is put into action, but they run into a lot of complications with the plan. K41 successfully begins the first phase, and distracts the guard for about 2 seconds. The guard then says he can't chat right now, as he has to guard the safe. K41 tries to tell Mario that he isn't ready yet, but Mario doesn't hear him and breaks into the safe room through the roof anyway. The guard sees Mario and demands to know who he is. K41 panics and says he is his cousin named Berkeley. As K41 tries to justify Mario's presence, Mario says to abort to Plan B, which is throwing the guard out the window. Mario then tries to do the next step of the plan, which is pushing the safe out of the bank. The safe is heaver than Mario expected, and not until he pushes with all his might does he push it outside, where it lands on the wrong side of the building. Instead of landing on the getaway car, the safe lands on a parked police car next to the building, crushing half of it. K41 insists to just leave in the police car, and they start to take off when they accidentally crash into Steve, who was at the bank entrance, and kill him. As soon as they realize that they killed Steve, the police show up, and K41 exclaims that things cannot get any worse. After he says this, Mario's spaghetti appears out of nowhere, and Mario sees it. K41 then explains that it's the end of the video, and he and Mario are revealed to be in prison. Characters (Can be either Main, Antagonist, Secondary, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned): K41 (Main) Mario (Main) Bank Teller (Antagonist) Steve (Secondary) Guard (Secondary Antagonist) Police (Secondary Antagonist) Random Lego Citizens (Cameo) Trivia: This blooper is the first blooper to feature an intro, as well as an outro (although it isn't music, just K41 saying that it's the end of the video). This is the first blooper to only feature Mario and K41 as the main characters, while not mentioning any of the others (except for Steve of course). This is the first blooper to not mention the Mushroom Kingdom Army, and this is also the first blooper where Mario is seen truly acting like an idiot. This is the first blooper to feature Lego City blocks. The layout of Lego City in this blooper is different from subsequent bloopers. This could be because either the city layout changes every time or the city is so large only certain sections of it can appear at a time. The key difference in this blooper is that the city looks smaller here than in later bloopers, as there are only a couple of buildings on the street that Mario and K41 are on and only a couple more in the background. The prison is located on another part of the city. K41's shirt looks more red than black in this blooper. This is because the Sharpie that K41 colored on the Knex figure wore off a little bit. This is fixed in later bloopers. It is unknown why Mario and K41 decide to go through all this trouble to get the spaghetti, or how they got to the conclusion that the spaghetti was in a safe. It is unknown whether the spaghetti was in the safe, as it seems to appear out of nowhere when Mario gets it. This blooper was mentioned in Mushroom Wars, when Mario says he just realized he never got his spaghetti from the bank. This is untrue, however, as in this blooper Mario ends up getting his spaghetti. He could have forgot, as he is an idiot. When K41 panics, he tells him that Mario is actually his cousin Berkeley. This is not a reference to JWBJames Berkely, one of K41's former Youtube friends, as he did not come across him on Youtube until 4 months after The Spaghetti Robbery was released. Steve dies in this blooper when K41 accidentally runs him over with a police car. This is the first time where any character in the bloopers were arrested, as K41 and Mario were. This is also the first time that K41 and Mario got arrested. It is never explained why or how K41 and Mario got out of prison, as they never mention it again. They could have been let off, or escaped.